Ghost In Konoha City
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Chap 4 is UP. Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam sekolahnya, untungnya, mereka berhasil keluar dari sekolah itu karena bantuan seseorang. Meskipun sebelumnya terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Nggak pandai bikin summary. Harap Maklummm. RnR Please Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Dari dulu, Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak tahu Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak. Naruto, Hinata, dan Tenten dengan senang hati membantunya mendapatkan Sasuke. Suatu hari, Sasuke dan Sakura terkurung dalam kelasnya sendiri. Bagaimana kisahnya? Nggak pandai bikin summary. Harap Maklummm**

**Ghost In Konoha City**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Horror**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno**

**Character: /Rock **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading^^**

**CHAPTER I**

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Aku mengenalmu saat kita kelas X. Saat pandangan pertama, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu. Tapi apa kau juga begitu? Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas XII. Hmm, kalian pasti bingung siapa orang yang kumaksud diatas itu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Menurutku, ia orang yang pintar, jago bahasa inggris, dan tampan. Kyaaaa! Memikirkannya saja membuatku Blushing.

Aku belum pernah sekalipun berbicara secara langsung. Aku tidak berani berbicara dengannya secara langsung, aku malu! Tapi, yang membuatku sedih adalah, dia pacar sahabatku sendiri. Tapi, Hinata-chan dan Tenten-chan selalu menyemangatiku. Aku senang. Hehehe…

**END SAKURA P.O.V**

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menuju meja makan. "Ohayoo, Sakura-chan. Kok lesu sih?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki. "Ohayoo Kaa-san. Aku tak apa kok. Lho? Mana Tou-san?" Tanya Sakura. "Lagi siap-siap diatas. Udah, kamu cepat sarapan." Kata Mebuki. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Ohayoo Minna." Sapa Haruno Yamato. "Ohayoo, Tou-san." Kata Mebuki dan Sakura. "Kamu sudah selesai sarapan belum?" Tanya Yamato. "Sedikit lagi.." Ujar Sakura sambil mengunyanh makanan yang ada dimulutnya. "Selesai. Ayo berangkat, Tou-san!" kata Sakura bersemangat. "Hati-hati dijalan ya." Kata Mebuki. Yamato dan Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san." Kata Sakura.

**DI SEKOLAH**

"Ohayoo, Sakura-chan." Sapa Tenten didepan gerbang. "Ohayoo, Tenten-chan. Biasanya dengan Hinata-chan, mana dia?" tanya Sakura. "Nggak tau. Dia belum datang. Kita kekelas aja yuk!" Ajak Tenten. Sakura mengangguk. Saat diperjalanan kekelas, Sakura tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke. "Ehem, siapa disana itu?" Goda Tenten. "Ssst, diamlah." Kata Sakura. Tenten hanya ketawa-ketawa, apalagi saat melihat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Keren banget style-nya. I like it!" Puji Tenten. "Tenten!" Kata Sakura malu. "Ya deh. Aku diam…" Kata Tenten. Saat Sakura melihat Neji sedang menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura pun membalas menggoda Tenten. "Itu, yang disamping Sasuke-kun siapa?" Goda Sakura. Tenten sontak memerah. "A…aku nggak kenal!" Ujar Tenten gugup. "Terserah kamu aja deh. Yuk kekelas!" kata Sakura.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju kelas, Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke. Dan Sakura tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya malu karena Sasuke meliriknya balik.

**DI KELAS**

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Ino. "Ino-chan, ada apa? Kayaknya lagi senang." Kata Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun dan aku pacaran!" Kata Ino senang.

DEG

'Pacaran? Ini tidak mungkin!' Batin Sakura tak percaya. "Yang benar?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Ino mengangguk senang. "Maaf baru memberitahukan padamu, Aku sudah 2 minggu berpacaran dengannya." Kata Ino. "Ooh, kalau gitu, selamat ya!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu. "Iya…Sakura-chan, hari ini ada PR Matematika-kan?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk. "Aku lihat PR-mu dong! Aku lupa, hehehe." Ujar Ino. Sakura mengeluarkan PR-nya. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Kamu memang baik deh!" Kata Ino sambil mencubit pipi kanan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya diam.

Ino pun meninggalkan Sakura. Tenten datang menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" Panggil Tenten lirih. "Eh, Tenten-chan. Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten. "Iya, aku baik-baik aja kok." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum paksa. "Tentang berita itu?" Tanya Tenten khawatir. "Oh itu. Tak apa, aku tau Ino itu cantik. Jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke-kun menembaknya." Kata Sakura yang berusaha tegar. "Mana sih Hinata-chan? Lama banget datangnya!" Kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku disini!" Kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. "Waa, Hinata-chan!" Ketus Sakura sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. "Aku kan jadi kaget! Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?" Ketus Sakura. "Ma….maaf. Sa…Sakura-chan, aku sudah dengar semuanya!" Kata Hinata. "Dengar apa?" Tanya Sakura pura-pura lupa. "Sakura-chan, aku tau kau pasti sakit hati kan?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura hanya menunduk.

"A…aku bisa ba..bantu Sa…Sakura-chan ka..kalau mau!" Tawar Hinata. "Mau bantu apa?" Tanya Tenten. "Bantu dekatin Sakura-chan dengan Sasuke-kun." Sakura sontak mengangkat kepalanya. "Jangan. Ino pacarnya, jika mereka putus hanya gara-gara aku, aku nanti disangka yang nggak-nggak." Tolak Sakura. "Tenang dulu, Sakura-chan. Maksudku dekat karena persahabatan aja kan tidak apa." Kata Hinata cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Bagaimana caranya? Aku aja belum pernah berbicara dengannya. Kecuali lewat Facebook tentunya." Kata Sakura. "Tenang aja, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan kan ada Neji-kun." Kata Tenten. "Benar juga. Hinata-chan, Naruto ada dibelakangmu!" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata pun menoleh kebelakang. "Sorry mengganggu." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Padahal aku ingin mengagetkan Hinata-hime, tapi Sakura-chan kasih tau sih!" Keluh Naruto. "Hehe, sorry!" Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Sakura-chan, siapa sih yang kamu sukai?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Sakura-can itu suka sama Sa…bhhh" Kata-kata Tenten terpotong karena Sakura tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

" 'Sa' siapa sih?" Tanya Naruto tambah penasaran. "Bukan siapa-siapa kok!" Kata Sakura kaku sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Hmmm, biar kutebak. Apa Sai?"

"Bukan!"

"Sasori?"

"Bukan!"

"Eng, Sakuri?"

"Heh, dia perempuan, bodoh!"

"Aaah, aku tahu! Sasuke, kan?"

"…."

"Kok diam sih? Benarkan, pasti Sasuke-teme!" Kata Naruto. "Bu…bukan kok!" Sanggah Sakura gugup. "Sa…Sakura-chan?" panggil Tenten. Sakura menoleh pada Tenten. "Bagaimana ini?" Bisik Tenten. Sakura hanya diam. "Sakura-chan, jangan bohong deh! Pasti Sasuke-teme kan? Aku janji nggak akan kasih tau siapa-siapa kok!" Kata Naruto. "Hhhh, janji ya!" Kata Sakura sambil mengancungkan kelingkingnya. Naruto mengangguk semangat. Hinata pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sakura-chan, dia suka sama Sasuke-kun. Tapi, Sasuke-kun itu pacarnya Ino-chan." Cerita Hinata. "Hah? Yang benar? Ino pacaran dengan Teme? Kok dia nggak cerita sih sama aku?" Keluh Naruto. "Mana kami tahu! Kau dekat dengan Sasuke kan?" Tanya Tenten. Naruto mengangguk. "Mau nggak bantu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hah? Bantu apaan?" Tanya Sakura kaget. "Bantuin kamu dekatin Sasuke." Lanjut Tenten. "Ah, nggak usah!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Hmm, bantu dekatin ya? Aku mau bantu kok!" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba semangat. "Hei, lagi bicarain apa sih? Kayaknya serius. Ikutan dong!" Kata Ino yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh, Ino. Ini, kami sedang membicarakan…" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Seperti mencari alasan. "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang PR kok!" Lanjut Sakura. Tenten, Hinata, dan Naruto mengangguk. "Ooh, kirain bicarakan apaan! Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya! Sasuke-kun sudah menungguku didepan kelas. Bye!" Kata Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil keluar kelas. Sakura langsung menunduk.

"Yang sabar saja ya, Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Yasudah, ayo kita ke kantin. Siapa tahu perasaanmu bisa sedikit santai." Ajak Tenten sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata. "Dah, Naruto!" Kata Tenten. "Dah!" Balas Naruto. 'Sebaiknya, kutanya Sasuke-teme!' Batin Naruto tegas. Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Hehehe, gimana?**

**Jelek kah?**

**Chap 1 ini, ku ambil dari kisah yang aku alami sendiri.**

**Kayaknya, Chap 2 nanti yang mulai ada Horror-nya.**

**Yah, didoain aja!**

**Jadi aku minta Review nya yaa!**

**Terima kasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA:**

"Sakura-chan, dia suka sama Sasuke-kun. Tapi, Sasuke-kun itu pacarnya Ino-chan." Cerita Hinata. "Hah? Yang benar? Ino pacaran dengan Teme? Kok dia nggak cerita sih sama aku?" Keluh Naruto. "Mana kami tahu! Kau dekat dengan Sasuke kan?" Tanya Tenten. Naruto mengangguk. "Mau nggak bantu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hah? Bantu apaan?" Tanya Sakura kaget. "Bantuin kamu dekatin Sasuke." Lanjut Tenten. "Ah, nggak usah!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Hmm, bantu dekatin ya? Aku mau bantu kok!" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba semangat. "Hei, lagi bicarain apa sih? Kayaknya serius. Ikutan dong!" Kata Ino yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh, Ino. Ini, kami sedang membicarakan…" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Seperti mencari alasan. "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang PR kok!" Lanjut Sakura. Tenten, Hinata, dan Naruto mengangguk. "Ooh, kirain bicarakan apaan! Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya! Sasuke-kun sudah menungguku didepan kelas. Bye!" Kata Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil keluar kelas. Sakura langsung menunduk.

"Yang sabar saja ya, Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Yasudah, ayo kita ke kantin. Siapa tahu perasaanmu bisa sedikit santai." Ajak Tenten sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata. "Dah, Naruto!" Kata Tenten. "Dah!" Balas Naruto. 'Sebaiknya, kutanya Sasuke-teme!' Batin Naruto tegas. Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

**Summary: Dari dulu, Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak tahu Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak. Naruto, Hinata, dan Tenten dengan senang hati membantunya mendapatkan Sasuke. Suatu hari, Sasuke dan Sakura terkurung dalam kelasnya sendiri. Bagaimana kisahnya? Nggak pandai bikin summary. Harap Maklummm**

**Ghost In Konoha City**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Horror**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno**

**Character: /Rock **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading^^**

**CHAPTER II**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"TEMEE!" Jerit Naruto. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang sambil mendecih. "Cih, apa maumu? Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak!" Kata Sasuke sedikit ketus. "Huh, pagi-pagi aja udah marah-marah! Nanti cepat tua lho!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. "Hhhh, baiklah! Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Gini, emangnya benar ya kau sudah pacaran dengan Ino?" Tanya Naruto. "Hn. Itu benar." Kata Sasuke. "Hah? Masa'? Bukannya kau tidak suka padanya?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Entahlah! Mungkin, aku hanya iseng!" Jawab Sasuke jujur. Naruto pun tiba-tiba sweatdrop. "Begini-begini, Teme bisa iseng juga ya!" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi, siapa yang kau suka?" Tanya Naruto. "Entahlah!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dasar Teme!" Kata Naruto sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, kudengar, Sai-senpai menyukai Ino." Kata Naruto. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi tukang gossip?" Tanya Sasuke agak kesal. Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka orang suka gossip. "Hehehe, sejak kau berpacaran dengan Ino." Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendecih. "Jangan cemburu ya, Sasuke-teme!" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. "Cemburu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Hhhh, kan sudah kubilang, Sai-senpai menyukai Ino, pacarmu!" Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu?"

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. "Tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu! Lagian, aku tak peduli." Kata Sasuke. "Huh, yasudah! Sana masuk kelasmu! Tuh, Neji sudah menunggumu!" Usir Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke. 'Cih, tadi dia yang mengajakku berbicara. Dia juga yang mengusirku, cih!' Batin Sasuke kesal. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti.

**SEMENTARA ITU DI KELAS…..**

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Ino. Sakura terlonjak kaget. "Ada apa, Ino-chan? Kau terlihat senang!" Tanya Sakura penasaran. "Hehehe, iya nih! Aku senang karena Sasuke-kun akan mengajakku ke taman belakang. Dan itu hanya aku dan Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa! Kira-kira, apa yang akan ia bicarakan ya?" Kata Ino sambil menjerit senang. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Sakura-chan, kau senang juga kan?" Tanya Ino bahagia. Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku. "Ji…jika sa…sahabatku senang, aku pun ikut senang!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum terpaksa. "Hehehe. Tapi, Sakura-chan, kenapa kau terlihat seperti menjauhiku? Apa aku menyakiti hatimu?" Tanya Ino mendadak serius. "Aaah, kau tidak menyakiti hatiku kok! Bukan aku yang menjauhimu, justru kau yang menjauhiku, karena kau sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun" Jelas Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa.

'Iya Ino-chan, kau memang menyakiti hatiku! Dan kau benar lagi, Ino-chan. Aku memang mulai menjauhimu!' Batin Sakura lirih. "Ooh, begitu. Kupikir, kau marah padaku. Kutinggal dulu ya, dah!" Pamit Ino sambil meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya.'Ino-chan, kenapa kau tak pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku?' Batin Sakura lirih.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto dan Tenten secara bersamaan. "Huh, apaan sih? Nggak perlu pakai teriak segala kan?" Ketus Sakura sambil melipatkan tangannya didada. "A..anu, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat kau sedikit lebih senang!" Jelas Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya. "Menyampaikan sesuatu? Apa itu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Gini, barusan aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-teme." Kata Naruto. "Lalu?" Tenten yang belum tau pun, mencoba mencari tau. 'Siapa tau Naruto membicarakan Neji-kun juga' Batin Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenten, kau ngapain ketawa? Emang ada yang lucu ya?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Aah, nggak ada kok! Silahkan lanjutkan ceritamu itu!" Kata Tenten.

"Lalu, aku coba tanya dengan Sasuke-teme. Aku coba tanya tentang Ino. Dan saat kutanya, 'benar kau pacaran dengan Ino?' dia menjawab iya." Kata Naruto. "Huh, katanya bikin senang, ini sih malah aku jadi Bad Mood!" Ketus Sakura. "Sakura-chan, belum selesai! Saat aku berkata kalau Sasuke-teme nggak suka sama Ino, ia bilang,'Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya iseng!'." Jelas Naruto sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya.

"Kau serius, Naruto?" Tanya Tenten tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk. "Aku serius! Sai-senpai menyukai Ino kan?" Kata Naruto. Mereka semua mengangguk. "Saat kutanya bagaimana pendapatnya, ia bilang ia tak peduli tentang itu!" Kata Naruto. Sakura hanya terdiam. 'Apa aku harus mempercayai Naruto? Kadang-kadang kaliamatnya itu ngawur!' Batin Sakura."Aku serius Sakura-chan. Aku berani bersumpah tentang itu!" Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Kata Sakura pada akhirnya. "Sakura-chan, masih ada peluang loh!" Kata Tenten sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. "Udah ah, aku pergi dulu ya! Ayo, Hinata-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "Aku juga mau pergi. Dadah!" Kata Tenten sambil meninggalkan Sakura. 'Peluang ya?' Batin Sakura. 'Sepertinya tidak akan mungkin!'

**ISTIRAHAT…**

Ino berjalan dengan riang menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia pun berpikir, sudah berapa lama ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. 'Aaah, aku sudah 2 minggu pacaran dengannya! Nggak kerasa!' Batin Ino senang. Ia pun sudah tiba di Taman Belakang Sekolah. Dapat ia lihat, Sasuke sedang menunggunya. "Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Ino senang. Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa, tapi hanya menoleh.

"Hn, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Ujar Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun mencariku?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum semanis apapun. 'Tak usah terlalu manis!' Batin Sasuke sebal. "Hn, mulai sekarang kita pisah saja!" Kata Sasuke. "Hah? Kenapa? Apa salahku?" Tanya Ino kaget. "Kau tak ada salah apa-apa, tapi aku rasa kita tak pernah cocok!" Kata Sasuke. "Jadi, kau memutuskanku?" Tanya Ino lirih.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau. Sebaiknya aku pergi!" Kata Ino dengan nada sedih. "Hn, tunggu sebentar!" Kata Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino. "Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun memberikan kode pada orang itu. "Sai-senpai!" Kata Ino tak percaya. "Hn, Sai-senpai ingin berbicara denganmu, sebaiknya kau tinggal disini. Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Sasuke seraya berjalan pergi.

"Sai-senpai mau bicara apa?" Tanya Ino. "Ino, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Dan aku tau, aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Kata Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Ino. "Aku menccintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

**DIKANTIN….**

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Pasalnya, Naruto harus bermain sepak bola, Hinata ikut dengan Naruto untuk menonton. Tenten pergi entah kemana dengan Neji. Dan tinggallah ia sendiri.'Huh, sendirian itu tak menyenangkan!' Batin Sakura sebal.

BRUK

"Aww…Sa…Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke hanya mencoba berdiri. "Maafkan aku! Aku tak lihat!" Kata Sakura cepat dan pastinya, Gugup! "Hn, tak apa. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru." Kata Sasuke. "I…iya. Eh, ta..tadikan Sasuke-kun de…dengan I…Ino-chan." Kata Sakura gugup dengan wajah yang merah. "Hn, memang. Tapi, ia sedang berbicara dengan Sai-senpai." Kata Sasuke santai. "O..oh, be…begitu. A…aku pergi du..dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa!" kata Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Kenapa gadis itu? Aneh!' Batin Sasuke heran.

**TBC**

**Balas Review Dulu: **

**-Kanon Rizumu:**

Iya, beneran Ino pacaran dgan Sasu. Yah, otakku tiba-tiba terpikir sperti itu sih!

Thanks udh review ^^

**-Hanazono Yuri:**

Iya, ini udh update, thanks atas reviewnya ^^

**-Afisa UchirunoSS:**

Ok^^.

Thanks udh review.

**A/N: Gimana Chap 2 ini?**

**Jelek, ya?**

**Yosh, akan kuusahakan di Chap 3**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap 3**

**Oh iya, Horror-nya sepertinya mulai muncul di Chap 3**

**Jangan Lupa Review…..**

**Thanks^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA:**

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Pasalnya, Naruto harus bermain sepak bola, Hinata ikut dengan Naruto untuk menonton. Tenten pergi entah kemana dengan Neji. Dan tinggallah ia sendiri.'Huh, sendirian itu tak menyenangkan!' Batin Sakura sebal.

BRUK

"Aww…Sa…Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke hanya memcoba berdiri. "Maafkan aku! Aku tak lihat!" Kata Sakura cepat dan pastinya, Gugup! "Hn, tak apa. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru." Kata Sasuke. "I…iya. Eh, ta..tadikan Sasuke-kun de…dengan I…Ino-chan." Kata Sakura gugup dengan wajah yang merah. "Hn, memang. Tapi, ia sedang berbicara dengan Sai-senpai." Kata Sasuke santai. "O..oh, be…begitu. A…aku pergi du..dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa!" kata Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Kenapa gadis itu? Aneh!' Batin Sasuke heran.

**Summary: Dari dulu, Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak tahu Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak. Naruto, Hinata, dan Tenten dengan senang hati membantunya mendapatkan Sasuke. Suatu hari, Sasuke dan Sakura terkurung dalam kelasnya sendiri. Bagaimana kisahnya? Nggak pandai bikin summary. Harap Maklummm**

**Ghost In Konoha City**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Horror**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno**

**Character: /Rock **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading^^**

**CHAPTER III**

**DIKELAS….**

"Hhhh, aku gugup sekali tadi!" Gumam Sakura sambil mengelus-eluskan dadanya. Tiba-tiba….

_Panggilan kepada siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura segera keruang Guru!_

Sakura diam sebentar. 'Kenapa namaku juga dipanggil?' Batin Sakura bingung. Akhirnya ia dia tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Dia pun segera pergi kekantor.

**DI RUANG GURU….**

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, setelah jam pulang, kalian jangan pulang dulu!" Ujar Kurenai. "Maaf sensei. Tapi, ada apa ya?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Pokoknya, sepulang sekolah, kalian jangan dulu pulang!" Perintah Kurenai. "Baiklah!" kata Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sekarang kalian boleh keluar!" Kata Kurenai. Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan keluar ruang guru yang lumayan sepi itu.

"Hn, menurutmu, aneh bukan? Tiba-tiba Kurenai-sensei menyuruh kita tidak pulang nanti!" Kata Sasuke. "I…iya. Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya, ada perlu apa dengan kita?" tanya Sakura bingung. "I have bad feeling!" Kata Sakura. "Hn, sudahlah! Lebih baik kita cepat masuk kekelas!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH…..**

"Sakura-chan, ayo pulang!" Kata Tenten. "Kalian pulanglah duluan. Aku masih ada perlu dengan Kurena-sensei." Kata Sakura. "Hah, tumben Kurenai-sensei perlu denganmu. Emanganya ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Entahlah, aku pun tak tau!" Kata Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya, daah! Hati-hati yaa!" Kata Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Iya, kalian juga hati-hati dijalan!" Kata Sakura sambil membalas lambaian tangan Tenten.

Sakura berjalan menuju Ruangan Guru. Sesampainya disana, ternyata sudah ada Sasuke yang tengah menunggu juga. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kurenai-sensei mana?" Tanya Sakura. "Entahlah!" Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul disini!" Kata Kurenai tiba-tiba. "Eh, Kurenai-sensei! Kata Sakura kaget. "Ayo ikut aku!" Ajak Kurenai. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mengikuti Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai merasakan bahwa ada yang tak beres. "Kita akan kekelas XII-A." Kata Kurenai tanpa menoleh kebelakang.'Mau ngapain kekelasku? Ada yang tidak beres!' Batin Sasuke yakin.

**SESAMPAINYA DIKELAS XII-A…**

"Kalian duduklah dulu disana!" Perintah Kurenai sambil menunjuk kebangku paling pojok. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kebangku paling pojok yang ditunjuk oleh Kurenai. Belum sampai dibangku itu, Kurenai dengan cepat menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya. Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menengok kearah pintu kelas. Sakura pun mulai panik.

"Kurenai-sensei, kenapa dikunci? Tolong, buka saja pintunya!" Kata Sakura dengan nada agak panik. Kurenai hanya diam, tak bicara sepatah katapun. "Kumohon, Kurenai-sensei!" Kata Sakura memohon. "Hihihi….Kalian akan mati, lihat saja!" Kata Kurenai sambil tertawa mengerikan. Sakura mulai takut, sementara Sasuke hanya diam memandang Sakura yang ketakutan. Karena kasihan, Sasuke mendekati Sakura untuk menenangkannya. "Hn, sudahlah. Kita pasti akan keluar dari kelas ini!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Hari semakin sore. Sasuke dan Sakura masih saja terjebak dalam kelas itu. Otak pintar Sasuke dan Sakura seakan hancur, karena tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar. Sasuke yang mulai bosan mencoba melihat langit sore. Sasuke tiba-tiba kaget akan warna langit sore itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura pun menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Lihat langit itu!" Tunjuk Sasuke. Sakura pun melihat kearah langit yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Sakura pun kaget. "Ke…kenapa, langitnya berwarna merah darah?" Tanya Sakura takut. Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kita Harus segera keluar dari sini!" Ujar Sasuke serius.

"Sepertinya, kejadian itu terulang kembali!" Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Ke…kejadian apa?" Tanya Sakura takut. "Hn, 25 tahun yang lalu, Pamanku, meninggal, karena kejadian seperti ini! Tapi, dia tidak sedang terkurung seperti ini." Jelas Sasuke. "A…aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Ujar Sakura. "Dulu…"

**FLASHBACK**

Obito sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat ingin kekantin. Ia tidak lapar dan tidak haus, tapi kakinya membawanya kesana. Tiba-tiba, Sahabatnya, Kakashi menepuk pundak Obito pelan.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi. "Kekantin." Ujar Obito. "Heh, bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidaka lapar?" Kata Kakashi bingung. "Ya, memang! Entah kenapa kakiku ingin sekali membawaku kekantin." Jelas Obito jujur. "Hihihi, ada-ada saja kamu! Dasar. Yuk kita kekantin bersama!" Ajak Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

**DIKANTIN**

"Jadi, kau mau membeli apa?" Tanya Kakashi. "Entahlah. Oh ya, ini kan hari ulang tahunku, jadi, kau harus mentraktirku ramen!" Kata Obito sambil tersenyum lebar. "Cih, tau begini, aku takkan mau menemanimu kekantin." Keluh Kakashi.

"Hehehe, kau kan sahabatku! Oh ya, traktir Rin juga. Btw, mana dia?" Tanya Obito. "Aku disini!" Kata Rin tiba-tiba dari belakang Obito. "WAAAAAAA! Rin! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" Kata Obito sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Hehehe, maaf." Kata Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ada apa ya mencariku?" Tanya Rin. "Hari ini kan aku ultah, aku meminta Kakashi untuk mentraktir kita. Benar kan, Kakashi?" Kata Obito sambil menyeringai. "Cih, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Rin saja?" Ketus Kakashi.

"Eitss, tidak bisa! Rin, sudah memberiku hadiah. Yang belum memberiku hadiah hanya kau!" Kata Obito sambil menunjuk kearah hidung Kakashi.

"Benar-benar, Obito 100% benar, hahahaha!" Kata Rin sambil tertawa kemenangan. "Cih, aku lagi! Ok, ok, jangan mentraktir, nanti kau kubelikan hadiah!" Kata Kakashi. "Oooh tidak bisa! It's too late, Kakashi, Hahahaha!" Kata Obito sambil tertawa lebar.

"Baiklah, untungnya aku lagi baik hari ini!" Kata Kakashi sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Apanya yang lagi baik? Buktinya, kau mau karena kami paksa!" Kata Rin sambil melipat tangan. "Cih, kalian jangan banyak protes lagi! Atau aku akan cepat berubah pikiran!" Ancam Kakashi. "Baik-baik, ayo kita makan Ramen!" Kata Obito bersemangat.

**3 JAM KEMUDIAN…. **

"Enak ya, di traktir sama Kakashi!" Kata Obito. "Cih, kalian sih enak, aku yang bangkrut, baka!" Ketus Kakashi. "Hehehe, aku kan hanya makan 1 mangkok." Kata Obito. "Aku juga hanya 1 mangkok!" Kata Rin. "Obito makan hanya 1 mangkok? Mimpi loe! Kau makan sampai 20 mangkok tau!" Kata Kakashi kesal. "Benarkah? Wow, aku pemecah rekor!" Kata Obito bangga. *Naruto: Masih ada aku tau! Obito: Oh iya, sorry!*

_Panggilan kepada siswa bernama Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, dan Rin dimohon keruang guru sekarang!_

"Wah, tumben aku juga dipanggil! Aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini!" Kata Obito senang. "Hei, jangan senang dulu! Belum tentu kabar yang diberikan oleh Sensei baik!" Kata Rin mengingatkan. "Benar juga. Ayo kita keruang guru!" Ajak Kakashi.

Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju ruang guru. Tiba-tiba, Asuma menghampiri mereka. "Hei kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Asuma. "Keruang guru." Kata Rin singkat. "Ke ruang guru?" Tanya Asuma dengan muka heran "Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kata Obito sambil menatap Asuma dengan wajah aneh.

"Kalian berdua sih, wajar saja dipanggil, tapi Obito?" Kata Asuma tak percaya. "Cih, kau jangan menghinaku ya!" Kata Obito kesal. "Bukan menghina, Obito!" Kata Asuma. Tak lama Kurenai datang bergabung. "Obito, Kakashi, Rin, bukannya kalian dipanggil tadi? Buruan sana keruang guru!" Kata Kurenai dengan nada memerintah.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah datang Asuma, datang lagi pacarnya!" Gumam Kakashi. Kurenai dan Asuma mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Kurenai sambil memandang Kakashi kesal. "Aah, bukan hal yang penting kok!" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Whatever! Cepat pergi sana!" Usir Kurenai. "Cih, kami tau itu!" Ketus Rin sambil melipat tangan didada.

**DI RUANG GURU….**

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya." Kata Minato. "Minato-sensei, ada perlu apa dengan kami?" Tanya Obito. "Begini, aku ingin menjadikan kalian seorang detektif." Kata Minato. "Haa? Detektif? Untuk apa?" Tanya mereka bertiga serempak. "Iya, detektif. Kalian berkumpul disini hari minggu, nanti kuberi kalian peralatan detektif." Kata Minato. Obito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak cocok jadi detektif!" Kata Kakashi pada akhirnya. "Kau sangat cocok jadi detektif, Kakashi. Kemampuan bertarungmu dan kepintaranmu itu bisa diandalkan." Kata Minato sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Rin, kau sangat ahli dalam meracik obat-obatan, dan Kau, Obito, kau sangat ahli dalam menyelinap." Kata Minato. "Bagaimana sensei tau kalau aku jago menyelinap?" Tanya Obito heran. "Dari Jiraya-sensei." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa sehingga aku bisa dikatakan jago menyelinap?" Tanya Obito yang merasa tak puas. "Tentu saja! Jiraya-sensei sering bercerita padaku bahwa kau sering ikut dengannya untuk meyelinap kedalam Pemandian panas perempuan!" Kata Minato pada akhirnya.

**BLUSH**

Obito sontak memerah. Kakashi dan Rin memandangnya aneh. "I…itu tak benar! Dan kau, Kakashi, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Ketus Obito gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, Rahasianya terbongkar didepan sahabatnya.(Sorry OOC XD)

"Ternyata kau sering mengintip!" Kata Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak sering mengintip! Aku mengintip hanya sekali tau!" Ketus Obito. "Ok, kembali kepermasalahan! Jadi kuharap kalian bisa datang hari minggu." Kata Minato. Mereka semua mengangguk.

**PADA HARI MINGGU…**

Kakashi dan Obito berdiri didepan gerbang KHS. "Rin dan Minato-sensei lama banget sih!" Keluh Obito. "Sabar dikit napa? Dari tadi mengeluh terus!" Ketus Kakashi. "Bagaimana aku tak mengeluh terus, mereka aja lama banget datanganya!" Kata Obito kesal. "Lagi bicarain aku ya?" Kata Rin tiba-tiba dari belakang Obito.

"WAAAA, Rin!" Teriak Obito. "OBITO, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!" Teriak Kakashi kesal. "Huh, apaan sih kamu, Kakashi? Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkanku!" Kata Obito kesal sambil mengelus-eluskan dadanya. "Hehe, maaf!" Kata Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak datang.

"Hai!" Sapa Minato tiba-tiba dari belakang Obito dan Rin. "WAAAA, MINATO-SENSEI!" Teriak mereka berdua. Kakashi menahan amarahnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa kalian paling senang kalau teriak?" Tanya Kakashi kesal. "Kami kan kaget tadi!" Kata Rin. "Cih!" Decih Kakashi sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. "Hoi Kakashi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minato. "Pulang!" kata Kakashi kesal. Obito dengan cepat menarik baju Kakashi.

"Enak aja kamu mau pulang! Kalau kamu pulang, benjol kepalamu!" Kata Obito sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "OK, fine! Emosiku sedang naik, kau senggol, benjol juga kepalamu!" Kata Kakashi sambil berjalan kearah Minato. "Wah, berarti lebih bahaya aku dong! Hah, jangan dipikirkan lagi!" Kata Obito sambil berjalan mendekati Minato juga.

"Ok, akan kuberitahu apa misinya. Jadi, aku ingin kalian memastikan Konoha High School ini berhantu atau tidak. Karena, temanku bilang, KHS ini berhantu." Jelas Minato. "Hah? Hantu?" Kata Rin. "Ya, Hantu. Kenapa, kau takut?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak! Aku tak mengkhawatirkan diriku dengan hantu yang kita kan temui nanti. Tapi masalahnya…" Kata Rin sambil melirik kearah Obito.

"Kenapa memandangku?" Tanya Obito pada Rin. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar apa yang dibilang oleh Minato. "Kata Minato-sensei, kita akan memastikan KHS ini berhantu atau tidak." Kata Kakashi. "Ha…hantu?" Tanya Obito takut. 'Tuh kan! Seperti yang kuduga.' Batin Rin.

"Aku, tak takut pada hantu!" Kata Obito. "Ayo kita masuk!" Kata Obito sambil berjalan masuk kedalam Gerbang KHS. Kakashi, Minato dan Rin mengikuti Obito dari belakang. Sampai dilapangan KHS, Minato membuka suara.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini kita berpencar!" Kata Minato. "Aku dan Kakashi akan pergi kesebelah kanan, dan Obito dan Rin sebelah kiri. Kita bertemu disini lagi. Kumohon, kembalilah dengan selamat!" Pesan Minato.

"Haa, Minato-sensei terlalu khawatir! Pegang janjiku, kami akan kembali dengan selamat!" Kata Obito bangga. "Aku hanya berpesan, berhati-hatilah disetiap perjalanan!" Mereka semua mengangguk. "Berpencar!"

**DI BAGIAN OBITO DAN RIN….**

"Obito, jalannya pelan-pelan aja! Nggak usah terlalu bersemangat gitu, nanti ada apa-apa lho!" kata Rin. "Tenang saja, Rin. Kita pasti akan kembali dengan selamat." Kata Obito sambil tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari kelas XII-A" Katan Rin. Obito hanya mengangguk. Mereka mulai memeriksa kelas XII-A. Saat melangkahkan kaki kesana, Rin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Rin pun mengajak Obito keluar kelas. "Rin, kau kenapa sih? Padahal kita baru saja masuk!" Kata Obito heran. "Aku merasakan firasat aneh tadi." Kata Rin jujur. "Ok, aku tau maksudmu. Kita kekelas sebelah!" Kata Obito sambil berjalan menuju kelas XII-B. Obito pun masuk secara perlahan, Rin hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Kali ini, Obito yang merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan dengan cepat mengajak Rin keluar.

"Ada apa, Obito?" Tanya Rin. "Aku merasakan seperti apa yang kau rasakan tadi dikelas XII-A." Kata Obito. Rin mulai takut, dan segera menoleh kanan-kiri. "Rin, lihat keatas!" Kata Obito sambil menunjuk kelangit. Ternyata, langit tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah darah. "A…apa? Pa…padahal, ini masih pagi!" Kata Rin tak percaya+takut.

"Kita harus menyusul mereka!" Kata Obito serius. Rin mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun segera berlari mengejar Kakashi dan Minato. "Berhenti!" Kata Obito. Rin pun menghentikan larinya. "Disana mereka. Ayo kesana!" Kata Obito sambil berlari kearah utara. "MINATO-SENSEI, KAKASHI!" Panggil Obito dan Rin. Kakashi dan Minato menoleh kesumber suara.

"Kalian!" Kata Kakashi. "Minato-sensei, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini!" Kata Rin takut. "Sebentar, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kalian?" Tanya Minato heran. "Lihatlah kelangit!" Kata Obito. Minato dan Kakashi melihat keatas. "Ini tak mungkin, kenapa warna merah? Ini belum sore kan?" Kata Kakashi tak percaya. "Ini masih pukul 10 pagi. Sekolah ini sudah tidak beres, ayo kita segera keluar dari sini!" Kata Obito panik.

Tiba-tiba, Obito dan Rin tertarik kedalam perpustakaan. "KAKASHI, TOLONG!" Teriak Obito. Kakashi dan Minato mulai panik dan berusaha mengejar mereka semua. Tapi, Kakashi dan Minato terlambat. Obito dan Rin sudah tertusuk tetap di jantung mereka.

"Obito, Rin, kumohon bangunlah!" Lirih Kakashi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Obito dan Rin. Minato menatap Kakashi sendu sambil memegang pundak Kakashi. "Kita bawa mayat mereka keluar dari sini! Sekolah ini mulai tidak beres!" Kata Minato.

Mereka membawa mayat Obito dan Rin keluar. Untungnya tidak ada lagi gangguan. Keesokan harinya, Obito dan Rin dikuburkan. Proses pemakaman dihadiri oleh beberapa teman akrab mereka dan keluarga.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kau tidak mengada-ada kan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura takut. "Hn? Untuk apa aku bohong?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah pintu kelas. "Sasuke-kun, ayo kita mendobrak pintu bersama-sama!" Kata Sakura serius. Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai mendobrak pintu itu.

Pertama tak berhasil

Kedua tak berhasil

Ketiga….

BRAK

"Yeah, kita berhasil!" Sorak Sakura senang. "Ssst, jangan bersorak dengan suara keras seperti itu!" Bisik Sasuke. Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai perlahan berjalan menuju gerbang. Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok pria berjubah mengerikan. "Sa..Sasuke-kun," Kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Sepertinya, baru akan dimulai!"

**TBC**

**Hhhhh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 3. **

**Udah mulai sedikit ada horronya.**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek dan feel-nya nggak kerasa.  
**

**Aku nggak nyangka fic ini dapat sambutan yang bagus^^**

**Maaf nggak bisa balas review kalian semua.**

**Tapi, untuk semua yang sudah review fic ini, **

**Aku Ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN ^_^ **

**OK, kutunggu Reviewnya.**

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau tidak mengada-ada kan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura takut. "Hn? Untuk apa aku bohong?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah pintu kelas. "Sasuke-kun, ayo kita mendobrak pintu bersama-sama!" Kata Sakura serius. Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai mendobrak pintu itu.

Pertama tak berhasil

Kedua tak berhasil

Ketiga….

BRAK

"Yeah, kita berhasil!" Sorak Sakura senang. "Ssst, jangan bersorak dengan suara keras seperti itu!" Bisik Sasuke. Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai perlahan berjalan menuju gerbang. Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok pria berjubah mengerikan. "Sa..Sasuke-kun," Kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Sepertinya, baru akan dimulai!"

**Summary: Dari dulu, Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak tahu Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak. Naruto, Hinata, dan Tenten dengan senang hati membantunya mendapatkan Sasuke. Suatu hari, Sasuke dan Sakura terkurung dalam kelasnya sendiri. Bagaimana kisahnya? Nggak pandai bikin summary. Harap Maklummm**

**A/N: Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepada seluruh reader's karena fic "You're Happy, I'm Happy Too, Sasuke-kun" tidak memuaskan. Aku hnya seorang manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Maka dari itu, aku minta maaf ya^^. Terimakasih dan maaf juga karena aku update-nya lama. Smoga kalian suka dengan Chap ini ya, Hehehe^_^. Aku juga berterimakasih kepada yang telah men-review fic ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-san…..^^b**

**Ghost In Konoha City**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Horror**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno**

**Character: /Rock **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading^^**

**CHAPTER IV**

Sosok jubah hitam itu mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke tampak tenang, sementara Sakura sudah mulai ketakutan setengah mati. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Khu, khu, khu, jangan banyak bicara, Uchiha!" Kata Sosok itu. "Ba..bagaimana dia tau nama cl..clanmu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura takut. Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan Sakura, ia terus memperhatikan sosok jubah hitam itu dengan dingin.

"Kaupikir aku tidak tau siapa kau? Kau Asuma-sensei kan?" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik jubah sosok itu. Saat jubah itu ditarik, ternyata dugaan Sasuke tepat. "A…Asuma-sensei! Ta…tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. "Itu mudah saja, aku sudah memperhatikan gelagat Asuma-sensei dari tadi. Dia memang berniat membunuh kita semua!" Jelas Sasuke sambil memandang sinis Asuma.

"Khu, khu, khu, ternyata, Uchiha tidak bisa diremehkan, tidak seperti Baka-Obito!" Sasuke memandang Asuma dengan sini. "Jangan bilang kalau kau yang membunuh Obito-jisan." Sinis Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam, ia tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Asuma hanya mendecih. "KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU, HAH?" Bentak Sasuke sambil meninju wajah Asuma.

**BUAGH!**

"Cih, aku dan Kurenai hanya menuntun Obito dan Rin ke perpustakaan. Kalau soal Obito dan Rin terbunuh itu…." Asuma menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kami tak tahu. Sekolah ini, bahkan Kota ini memang berhantu. Dulu, seluruh kota Konaha terbakar, dan banyak memakan korban. Korban-korban itu menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan di Kota dan Sekolah ini. Saat kabar terbunuhnya Obito dan Rin, kami sangat kaget. Ternyata, Hantu-hantu itu sudah mulai memakan korban." Jelas Asuma panjang lebar.

"Lalu, ke…kenapa Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei menyekap kami?" Tanya Sakura takut. "Kami ingin memberitahu pada kalian yang sebenarnya. Dan kami tidak berniat membunuh kalian." Ujar Asuma jujur.

"Aku sudah memberitahu pada kalian semuanya, jadi, aku harus pergi sekarang! Kalian juga, cepatlah pulang! Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang kota ini. Langit merah darah, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa, untuk itu, cepatlah pulang. Aku tak ingin kalian menjadi korban!" Kata Asuma khawatir sambil memegang pundak Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka mengangguk. Asuma pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hn, ayo pulang!" Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, wajah Sakura sudah merah sekali. "Hn, kenapa gerbangnya jadi jauh ya?" Gumam Sasuke bingung. "Ng, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kenapa gerbang sekolah jadi jauh ya? Padahal sudah didepan mata." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura. Sakura juga memandang gerbang itu. 'Iya ya, padahal sudah didepan mata, kok jauh banget ya?' Batin Saakura Bingung. Tiba-tiba….

"SASUKE-KUN, SAKURA-CHAN!" Teriak seorang gadis. Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menoleh kebelakang. "Ino-chan? Sai-senpai? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Sakura heran sambil memandang dua orang didepannya. "Kami kesulitan mencapai gerbang. Kami baru saja keluar dari kelas untuk patroli, tapi saat pulang kami sulit sekali untuk sampai gerbang. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunggu disini. Dan untungnya, kami bertemu dengan Kalian." Jelas Sai.

"Hn, kami juga kesulitan." Kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. "Padahal sudah didepan mata, tapi kenapa sulit!" Kata Sakura. "Sakura-chan, sekarang jam berapa sih? Kok langitnya sudah merah banget." Tanya Ino sambil memandang langit. "Masih setengah tiga." Kata Sakura. "Hah? Jangan bo'ong kamu, Sakura-chan!" Kata Ino kaget. "Nggak percaya Lihat aja sendiri!" Kata Sakura kesal sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Ino.

"Kayaknya, bakal terjadi sesuatu nih!" Kata Sai. "Hn, sebaiknya, kita coba keluar dari sini!" Kata Sasuke serius. Mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan tapi tak sampai-sampai. 'Cih, sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini?' Batin Sasuke kesal.

**DITEMPAT LAIN….**

"Selanjutnya berapa lagi?" Ketus seorang pemuda berambut jabrik. "Na…Naruto-kun, kita harus susul Tenten-chan, dan Lee-san." Kata gadis berambut indigo dengan serius. "Kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Kita harus selamatkan yang lain!" Kata pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan kesal. "Ha…hanya mereka berdua ka..karena, tinggal mereka yang tersisa!" Kata Gadis itu dengan nada tinggi. "Neji, Sasuke, dan Sakura-chan juga! Ayo Hinata!" Kata Naruto.

**BACK TO SASUSAKU…..**

"Hn, sepertinya kita harus mencari jalan keluar yang lain!" kata Sasuke. "Sa…satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa adalah gerbang belakang dan belakang kantin!" kata Sakura. "Kalau begitu kita harus berpencar. Aku dan Ino ke kantin, kalian berdua ke gerbang belakang." Kata Sai. "Tapi, kalau kejadian ini terjadi, kumohon kita bertemu di lapangan." Kata Sakura. Mereka mengangguk. "Berpencar!" Mereka semua pun berlari berlawan arah.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa keluar?" Tanya Sakura takut. "Hn, berpikir yang positif aja!" Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sakura mengangguk ketakutan. "Itu dia gerbang belakang! Ayo cepat Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura. "Sebentar!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya. Sakura pun ikut menghentikan larinya. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kita harus memanggil mereka." Kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, mereka pun berbalik menuju kantin. Sampai di kantin, Sasuke dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. "A…apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Sakura takut. "SASUKE, SAKURA, PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriak Sai. "Sai-senpai, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sai dan Ino langsung berlari menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Sakura panik. "Pe..pergi, di…disini baha…" Sasuke dan Sakura sontak membelalak kaget, 2 buah pisau menancap dengan ganasnya tepat di tubuh Ino dan Sai. Darah yang bermuncratan mengenai wajah Sakura yang sedang berdiri ketakutan menatap Sahabatnya dan Senpai-nya itu. Sasuke sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres, dengan cepat ia menyadarkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia masih shok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Sakura, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini!" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tak merespon, matanya masih menatap takut jalanan. "A…Aku takut Sa…Sasuke-kun, I…Ino-chan dan Sa..Sai-senpai ma…mati di…dihadapanku!" Ujar Sakura sambil bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke tak merespon perkataan Sakura. Ia hanya focus pada jalan keluar. Tiba-tiba saja Handphone-nya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. "Halo?" Tanya Sasuke.

"TEME? KAU DIMANA?" Teriak seseorang disebrang sana. "Aku masih disekolah. Tolong datang ke sekolah SEKARANG!" Kata Sasuke dengan cepat dan langsung mematikan panggilan itu. Sasuke menuntun Sakura sampai di gerbang belakang sekolah, disana ia mencari tempat yang aman. 'Cih mana ada tempat yang aman disini!' Ketus Sasuke sambil mencari-cari tempat. Mau tak mau ia menuntun Sakura sampai didepan gerbang.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, aku takut!" Kata Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Sasuke yang kasihan melihat Sakura yang masih shok itu, lalu memeluk Sakura dengan pelan. "Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke sedikit menghibur Sakura. Sakura yang mulai sedikit tenang, akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Kita tunggu sampai Naruto datang menjemput kita." Gumam Sasuke.

**TIN, TIN, TIN,**

Suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Hn, kita pergi dari sini!" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil Naruto, mereka langsung dihujani dengan jutaan pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Cih, daripada berlama-lama disini, lebih baik cepat bawa mobilmu ini pergi!" Kata Sasuke kesal. "Hhh, baiklah, kita berkumpul dirumahku dulu." Kata Naruto.

"Hn, Kenapa dirumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tak ada tempat persembunyian lagi! Sisanya hanya rumahku. Ada Neji, Tenten, Hinata, dan Lee disana." Kata Naruto. "Hn, terserah kau saja. Yang penting cepat!" Kata Sasuke. "Widih, kayaknya udah mulai ada perasaan untuk Sakura-chan ya. Dari tadi pegang tangan Sakura-chan terus.." Goda Naruto.

**BLETAK**

"Awww, Sakit tau!" Ketus Naruto "Cepat bawa mobil ini pergi. Sebelum aku menghajarmu!" Ketus Sasuke kesal. "Baiklah, kejam amat sih!" Ketus Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendecih dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura, yap benar! Wajahnya merah bak tomat busuk, dan degup jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Naruto pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung dihujani dengan ribuan pertanyaan lagi dari Tenten dan Lee. "Ya, memang ada yang tidak beres dengan kota ini. Langit tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi warna merah." Kata Neji sambil melipat tangannya didadanya. "Iya, ini aneh! Langitnya bukan merah seperti langit sore, tapi seperti warna darah." Ujar Naruto.

"Se…semuanya mati, ya..yang tersisa ha…hanya kita." Kata Hinata. "Iya, semuanya mati, termasuk Ino-chan dan Sai-senpai." Kata Sakura lirih. "Hah? Ino-chan dan Sai-senpai mati? Kau tau dari mana" Tanya Tenten kaget. "Hn, kami menyaksikannya sendiri." Ujar Sasuke. "Heh, kau bohong Uchiha!" Kata Lee tak percaya. "Hn, kalau kau tak percaya, kau boleh melihat jasadnya disekolah." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil memandang Lee dengan sinis.

"Heh, kau pikir aku takut dengan tatapan sinismu itu? Sakura-chan, kau kenapa mau sama dia sih? Mendingan sama aku!" kata Lee sambil memandang Sasuke sinis. "Cih, apa-apaan pandanganmu itu? Menjijikan!" Kata Sasuke kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. "Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura seraya mencoba mengejar Sasuke, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Biar aku dan Neji yang bicara dengannya, kau disini saja!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengangguk. Naruto dan Neji pun mengejar Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Su…sudahlah Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu dikamar." Kata Hinata. "Iya, kami akn menemanimu kok." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou, minna." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, daripada berdiam diri dikamar, lebih baik kutemani jalan-jalan." Kata Lee sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Lee, biarkan Sakura istirahat dulu! Kau sangat egois." Ketus Tenten sambil melepaskan tangan Lee dari Sakura secara paksa. "Ayo Sakura-chan." Ajak Tenten sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata dan meninggalkn Lee sendirian disitu. 'Sakura-chan akan kudapatkan! Takkan kubiarkan si Uchiha itu mengambilnya!' Batin Lee.

**SEMENTARA DI BAGIAN SASUKE…..**

Naruto dan Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil melempar batu itu. "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hn, aku ingin mencari udara segar. Kalian masuklah dulu!" Kata Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menoleh menghadap Naruto dan Neji.

Naruto dan Neji pun berinisiatif untuk duduk disamping Sasuke. "Kau sedih atas kematian Ino?" tanya Neji. "Hn, tidak. Aku tidak sedih." Kata Sasuke. "Wajahmu seperti kesal. Kau kesal pada siapa, heh?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Hhh, kau aneh!" Keluh Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Hn, mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia dikamar bersama Tenten dan Hinata. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Neji. Sasuke menggeleng. "Ooh, aku tau masalahmu. Kau sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi ya? Kau cemburu pada alis tebal, kan?" Tebak Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda. "A…aku tidak cemburu!" Ketus Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Ahh, tebakanku tepat sasaran!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga. "Kalau kau suka sama Sakura, kenapa kau tidak ungkapkan saja?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Iya, dijamin kau takkan ditolak deh sama Sakura-chan. Kau tau, dia sangat menyukaimu lho!" Kata Naruto. "Aku tak percaya padamu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke tak percaya. "Sumpah, kalau aku bohong, kau boleh mencekikku!" Kata Naruto kesal karena perkataannya tak dipercaya. "Iya, Naruto benar. Tenten pernah cerita padaku kalau Sakura sangat menyukaimu." Kata Neji. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan mengatakannya jika sudah waktunya!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hah, kalau kau makin lama, nanti Sakura-chan keburu diambil orang lho!" Ancam Naruto. "Iya, Sakura takkan mungkin memendam perasaannya terus menerus. Bisa saja nanti dia menyukai Lee." Celetuk Neji. "Heh, si Alis Tebal itu, mana mungkin Sakura suka sama dia." Ketus Sasuke.

"Kan bisa saja." Kata Neji sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku setuju denganmu, Neji. Lebih baik kau ungkpkan sekarang, daripada nanti menyesal." Kata Naruto."Hhhh, kalau itu mau kalian, baiklah." Ujar Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"OK, akan kupanggil Sakura-chan kesini!"

**DI BAGIAN SAKURA…**

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Tenten. "Ka…kau terlihat sedih." Lanjut Hinata. "Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, apa aku menyebalkan?" Tanya Sakura lirih. "Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kau menyebalkan?" Tanya Tenten heran. "Entahlah. Hanya saja, aku terlihat menyebalkan didepan Sasuke-kun, ya 'kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. "Ng…nggak juga kok. Me…menurutku, kamu tidak menyebalkan didepan Sasuke-san." Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu bersikap dingin padaku?" Tanya Sakura(lagi). "Itu sih, kami nggak tau ya. Mungkin saja ada maksud lain dari sikap dinginnya itu." Ujar Tenten mengangkat bahu. "A…apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura gugup. "Yah, mungkin saja Sasuke suka sama kamu." Celetuk Tenten. "A…apa katamu! Ja…jangan sembarangan ngomong deh!" Kata Sakura gugup.

"Hah, Sakura-chan, aku bilang kan 'Mungkin' " Kata Tenten sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. "Mu…Mungkin itu bi…bisa saja terjadi lho~" Goda Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. "Setuju dengan kamu, Hinata-chan!" Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

**BLUSH**

Sakura sontak saja memalingkan wajahnya. "Wah, wajah Sakura-chan merah! Malu ya?" Goda Tenten. "Ka…Kalian berhenti menggodaku!" Ketus Sakura malu. "Iya deh. Gini aja, coba kamu ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sasuke." Usul Tenten. "Kamu gila ya? Mana mungkin aku berani!" Kata Sakura kesal. "Harus berani dong! Nanti akan kusuruh Neji-kun untuk membantumu mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu." Ujar Tenten sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"A…aku takut Tenten-chan. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun tolak aku?" Kata Sakura lirih. "Hmmm, soal ditolak itu urusan belakang. Yang penting, kamu sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu. Kalau diterima, ya syukur. Kalau ditolak juga nggak apa-apa kok. Beban dihatimu juga akan berkurang." Kata Tenten. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang.

"Widih, lagi nge-gossip ya?" Tebak Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. "Enak aja! Kami lgi membicarakan hal yang sangat penting tau!" Ketus Tenten. "Iya deh. Sakura-chan, kamu dicari Teme lho." Kata Naruto. "Sasuke-kun? Emangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ragu. "Wah, kayaknya mau ditembak nih!" Kata Tenten. "Ga…Ganbatte ya, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata. "Kalian apa-apaan sih! Belum tentu tau!" Ketus Sakura malu.

"Aah, udah deh adu debatnya! Teme nanti keburu emosi lho!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura keluar. "SEMANGAT YA, SAKURA-CHAN! AND GOOD LUCK!" Teriak Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan. Sementara ditempat lain, ada yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. 'Takkan kubiarkan kau merebut Sakura-chan dariku, Uchiha!'

**BACK TO SAKURA….**

"Naruto, lepaskan! Sakit tau!" Ketus Sakura. "Sabar bentar lagi, Sakura-chan. Ntar aku lepasin kok!" Kata Naruto yang terus menarik tangan Sakura dengan kuat. "TEME!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "Nih, pesananmu!" Lanjut Naruto sambil melepaskan Sakura dari tarikannya. "Cih, bukannya kau yang seenaknya membawanya kesini." Ketus Sasuke kesal.

"Yeeeh, Teme. Sudah baik-baik kubawakan Sakura-chan untukmu. Kau malah tidak berterima kasih." Dengus Naruto. "Emangnya aku makanan apa?" Ketus Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. "Aduuh, Sakit tau! Sasuke mau ngomong sama Sakura-chan." Jelas Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis dijitak oleh Sakura.

Sontak saja wajah Sakura memerah. Dia malah bertingkah seperti Hinata. Memainkan jari dengan malu-malu. "Ne, Sakura-chan. Kau jadi mirip dengan Hinata-Hime deh." Celetuk Naruto. Tapi, tidak ada satu katapun yang digubris Sakura. Hening. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Naruto pun mengeluarkan suara.

"Hah, nggak ada yang bicara satupun! Teme, bicara dong!" Ketus Naruto kesal. "Berisik!" Desis Sasuke. "Heh, ya sudahlah. Sepertinya kalian butuh untuk berduaan saja. Neji, let's go!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Neji untuk pergi dari situ. "Ng, Sa…Sasuke-kun, ka…kamu mu ngomong apa?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. **'YEAH, AKHIRNYA DIA AKAN MENEMBAKKU! SENANGNYA!' **Inner Sakura angkat bicara.

"Hn, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Sakura tertunduk lesu. 'Ternyata hanya itu?' Batin Sakura sedih. "Baik." Jawab Sakura singkat dengan nada sedih. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada agak tinggi. Sasuke sangat kaget mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti marah itu. Sakura sendiri kaget atas perkataannya tadi.

"Aah, gomen. Ka…kalau nggak mau bicara lagi, aku akan pergi." Ujar Sakura lirih sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. "Hn, tunggu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura sontak berbalik sambil menatap genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya. "Ikut aku!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura pergi dari situ. Sasuke membawanya kebelakang pohon besar yang ada ditaman halaman rumah Naruto.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Pasalnya, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Hal itu membuat detak jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ditambah dengan wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah seperti warna buah kesayangan Uchiha bungsu satu ini. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau sakit?" Goda Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. "Sa…Sasuke-kun, be…berhenti menggodaku!" Kata Sakura pura-pura kesal.

Sasuke pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. "Dasar aneh!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura yang melihat senyuman itu, malah bertingkah laku aneh/Salting dan wajahnya makin memerah sekarang. Hening sesaat. Sakura teringat perkataan Tenten beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"**Iya deh. Gini aja, coba kamu ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sasuke." Usul Tenten. "Kamu gila ya? Mana mungkin aku berani!" Kata Sakura kesal. "Harus berani dong! Nanti akan kusuruh Neji-kun untuk membantumu mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu." Ujar Tenten sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.**

"**A…aku takut Tenten-chan. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun tolak aku?" Kata Sakura lirih. "Hmmm, soal ditolak itu urusan belakang. Yang penting, kamu sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu. Kalau diterima, ya syukur. Kalau ditolak juga nggak apa-apa kok. Beban dihatimu juga akan berkurang." Kata Tenten. Hinata mengangguk setuju.**

'Apa aku harus mengungkapkannya?' Batin Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. 'Aku harus mengatakannya!' Lanjut Batin Sakura. Lain halnya yang ada didalam pikiran Sasuke. 'Cih, kenapa akau nggak bisa mengatakannya? Aku memang bodoh!' Batin Sasuke kesal. 'Hn, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang!'

"Sasura-kun." Panggil mereka bersamaan. Karena mereka memanggil secara bersama-sama, nama yang dipanggil jadi terlihat aneh(?). "Hn, kau duluan." Kata Sasuke mempersilahkan. "Ahh, kau duluan." Kata Sakura. "Hn, kau saja." Kata Sasuke. "Baiklah. Gini, se…sebenarnya, a…aku…" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia bingung, apa yang harus dia ucapkan. "Hn? Apa yang kau katakana?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Se…sebenarnya a..aku, a…aku, su…sudah la…lama menyukaimu." Kata Sakura malu-malu pada akhirnya. "Hn? Jadi, maksud perkataanmu itu adalah Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat. Sakura mengangguk malu-malu.

"Hn, kalau begitu…" Kata Sasuke gantung. Sakura hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. 'Ditolak deh.." Batin Sakura lirih. "Hn, aku juga menyukaimu." Ujar Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura sontak menatap Sasuke dengan intens. "Ka…kau me…menyukaiku juga?" Tanya Sakura kaget. Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Wajah Sakura makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hn, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

**TBC**

**Hmm, gimana Chap IV ini?**

**Jelek kah?**

**Kependekkan kah?**

**Gak jelas?**

**Maaf ya, Character Lee disini OOC dan memang sengaja kujadikan Antagonis XD**

**Chap selnjutnya insyaallah bakal ada Horrornya lagi.**

**Kalau chap slanjutnya nggak keluar Horror-nya**

**Aku minta maaf ya.**

**Hmmm, Chap 5 sedang diproses, klu chap ini respon-nya bagus, akan ku publish secepatnya.**

**Oh, iya…**

**Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin ya bagi yang menjalankan. **

**Minta Review dan Kritiknya ya. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**THANK YOU. **


End file.
